


The Deserter

by banquos_ghost



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banquos_ghost/pseuds/banquos_ghost
Summary: MacCready deserts from the Gunners, with the help of a settler he has rescued.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likegoodangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likegoodangels/gifts).



> A story for the October 2016 image prompt (see end notes for more details).

'Don't look back. You're a dead man. Keep on. Keep on,' MacCready's urgings were as much for his own benefit as they were for his companion.

MacCready spat blood and phlegm from his nicotine tortured lungs. Years of smoking had taken their toll. Wheezing, panting. Don't look back. Decision's been made. Keep running. So he kept running, lungs bursting, muscles painfully awash with lactic acid. His brain the master of his body as he showed no mercy, his fear driving those reluctant muscles. 

He turned to the man by his side who was also panting with exertion. The man was looking at him expectantly. _What the fuck? He'd rescued him. Done his good deed, saved one settler from a gristly fate. One out of hundreds. No point getting glossy eyed about it. They had nothing more to say to each other. The man could just fuck off now_. The settler was still eyeing MacCready patiently. 

'What now?' the settler finally spoke.

MacCready was tempted to kill him on the spot. As if he didn't have enough on his plate he'd gone and lumbered himself with this dumbass, who appeared to be looking to MacCready for guidance and leadership. He'd picked the wrong guy if that's what he was after. 

Once dusk had fallen he would be safe for a while. He wasn't that important that they would waste a shitload of resources tracking him. They would be too busy tonight celebrating and divvying up the spoils. If he made it to a safe haven before nightfall then he might live to fight another day. _Fight_. Unfortunate turn of phrase, it brought more unwelcome recollections to his mind.

 _The settlers hadn't fought. Only the few Minutemen had fought. Women and children murdered in cold blood. That was not what he signed up for. The smoke. The screams. His culpability. Picking people off indiscriminately from the highway gantry. All a big game to the Gunners. A clap on the back. A promise of caps. From that faraway it was easy. Too easy. Nothing he hadn't done a million times before. His skills as a sniper buying him detachment and the killing reduced to a simple numbers game. He'd exceeded his target this time. Knocked it out of the park. Why did they have to make him go down there into Quincy? They encouraged him to do it. The spoils were to be part of his reward for a job well done. Promises of full induction into the Gunners. A tattoo. Promotion. Many, many caps._ MacCready wrestled back a small pang of regret. What might have been if it wasn't for his bastard conscience upsetting the applecart?

He was out here in the sea marshes with this settler he'd been stupid enough to save. He could have been eating, drinking, toking on jet with the rest of them. Instead here he was crouching and hiding in the scrubby grass, dodging bloodbugs and stuck with this fuckwit. He'd be safe tonight, probably. But the future? A dead man walking. The Gunners would give up the search once darkness fell. They probably already had. No hurry, make him suffer. Always someone, somewhere, with a lust for a bounty and a scent for a manhunt. The Gunners had all the time in the world to get their deserter back. MacCready would be returning, and probably sooner rather than later. His long drawn out demise would provide an evenings' entertainment as well as a warning for the new inductees. 

MacCready's cowardly fear for his own welfare made him respond viscerally to the thought of what would be in store for him if... when... they caught him. No, he'd kill himself first before he let that happen. _Well just get it over and done with now MacCready you cowardly bastard, capture is inevitable after all._ But MacCready couldn't do it, couldn't shoot himself, even though it was only a matter of time before the Gunners caught him and killed him in the most horrible of ways. Because he didn't want to die. Duncan still needed him. That's the only thought that held him together. Dying is a luxury he can't afford, not when his son is still out there somewhere relying on him. 

'So... what now?' The settler repeated his question, pawing annoyingly at MacCready's arm.

'Need to find somewhere to hole up for the night...' MacCready thought this would be blindingly obvious. This young man had managed to lay low during the massacre until a couple of marauding Gunners found him in an upturned train. MacCready had shot the Gunners. A split second decision he was starting to regret. Too late to go back now. The Gunners weren't exactly renowned for their mercy to deserters and traitors. The rescued settler hadn't been a totally useless encumbrance. He had guided MacCready through the tangled smoky mass of concrete and buildings in Quincy, to the relative safety of these brackish marshes. 

The settler knew somewhere close-by where they could take shelter. He fished these waters and had a little cave set up with all the essentials for overnight fishing expeditions. Nice and cosy for the two of them. MacCready wasn't so keen on the 'two of them' part, he didn't want to be lumbered with this lame duck, but as he was desperate he supposed it would have to do. The only problem? They had to swim out to sea to get to the damn cave. MacCready hated swimming, but then again the chances of the Gunners finding him in a sea cave that was known only to locals? Extremely fucking low. So maybe rescuing this idiot wasn't such a douche move after all. 

MacCready steeled himself for the swim out to the cave, and started to arrange his few meagre possessions to try and keep them as dry as possible. His main concerns were his purse of caps and his rifle. These items never left his person. Most of his possessions were still in his footlocker back at the Gunner camp, and he wasn't going to go back to claim them. Anyone tailing them had long since given up, and day was turning to evening. The sea twinkled in the setting sun. A million tiny sparkles. He plunged his hand into his caps. Let them fall between his cupping hands. They too sparkled as they cascaded between his hands in a pathetic mimicry of the water. The settler's eyes boggled as he watched the caps dance through MacCready's fingers. What the fuck was MacCready thinking letting the man see them? OK, this settler is no match for MacCready, but even MacCready has to sleep and the last thing he wants is to come out of this whole sorry mess totally empty handed, robbed and swindled.

The water was cold. Understatement. It was fucking freezing. He swam badly. Even worse when encumbered by trying to keep his rifle dry. And his ration pack. What an idiot. He'd be dead of exposure if he survived this. Insulting himself. Cussing under his breath kept the momentum going. To splash forward. Little by little. It wasn't that far now. The settler carried the lion's share of MacCready's pack. He was a better swimmer and had to slow his pace to accommodate MacCready. He waited in the entrance of the cave, treading water silhouetted in the dusk light as MacCready caught up.

They entered the cave, eyes adjusting to complete darkness after the bright sparkles on the water outside. MacCready used his cigarette lighter to catch fleeting glimpses of the cave, while the settler lead the way and lit the fire, which mercifully had been left ready built from the last fishing trip.

'So what now?' That question again from the settler. MacCready's nerves were frayed and he was tense and irritable. If he heard that question just one more time he wouldn't be accountable for his actions.

'How about you just shut up?' For MacCready this was the politest response he could muster. 

'I want to thank you, if I'd stayed in Quincy I'd be dead by now...'

'You already did thank me. And you brought me here, so we're even. Now shut up I'm fed up of hearing you whine.'

'I mean, I really, really _want_ to thank you...' the settler had coaxed the fire into life and was removing his outer clothes and setting them to dry on the rocks.

MacCready shrugged. Sat on a log. 'Thank me with caps. Oh right, you don't have any. Well look me up if you ever do. That's if the Gunners don't get to me first.' 

'What's your name? I'll need it when I look you up to thank you. My name's Adam' 

'I don't care what your name is. It's irrelevant.' 

'Maybe. But tell me yours? Looks like we'll be stuck here for a while...'

'Winlock. My name is Winlock.' (There is no way on earth MacCready's telling this looser his real name. That could only come back to haunt him).

'Winlock.... please... let me... thank you. I want to pleasure you... Until you scream my name.' 

'What? No fucking way. No chance. Anyway I've forgotten your name already.' 

'Adam... trust me. You'll be screaming it later.' 

'The fuck I will. Not interested buddy.' MacCready spoke with what he hoped was authority and finality. And yet... his cock was stirring. 

'Please...?' Adam looked at MacCready. Guileless. Appealing eyes. 

'You're joking, right?' _This was crazy. This stranger. Begging to suck his cock. Him feigning reluctance. The cave. The massacre._

'Winlock I'm going to drive you crazy if you let me...' _Winlock?_ Oh yeah. His earlier deception. Well that decided it then. Genius. If this stranger was loose lipped in more ways than one, it might get back to Barnes his boyfriend had been playing around. Not that he was wavering anymore, not now he'd really looked at Adam. 

Adam was about the same age as MacCready, in his early twenties. Fair sun kissed hair glowing round his head like a halo in the firelight. A beautiful face, full lipped, open and friendly. And now regarding MacCready with an appraising gaze. 

MacCready felt his cheeks flush. He couldn't compete with Adam looks wise. Whereas Adam was all smooth, glowing skin and angelic beauty, MacCready was jaded negativity. Small and scrawny, scarred and dirty. Ruined teeth and skin permanently encrusted with grime. Battle scars and burn marks all over his skinny body. His bloodshot blue eyes habitually glaring at the world from under the peak of his cap. A permanent frown etched on his face. Pah! Who cares. Adam was the one begging. MacCready could look like a gargoyle. It wouldn't matter. Strength and cunning were all that mattered in this dog-eat-dog world physical beauty was just another commodity. One worth far less than skill with a rifle.

So... now what? Was he just going to drop his trousers and collect his prize? Deep down under his veneer MacCready was a deeply romantic man. He was able to expertly hide this side of himself, smother it, though not entirely extinguish it in his time with the Gunners. Bed hopping was part of the day-to-day routine and a way to break up the tedium of communal life. But the real MacCready was buried under all this macho bravado. He still loved Lucy and missed Duncan with all his heart. Gone for now but never left behind in his thoughts. He stared into the fire. Nah. Forget it. Best just to get to sleep and part ways in the morning. His vulnerable cock wasn't going anywhere near this stranger's mouth. What if Adam was using sex as a way to disarm him so he could rob him or whatever? No. he wasn't falling for it. 

'No... let's just go to sleep Adam.'

Adam knew. He knew MacCready was aroused. Knew as he ran his tongue over his lips that MacCready's eyes watched. Could tell by the way he shifted and tried to hide his erection under that ridiculous coat. 

Adam walked over to where MacCready was making a show of warming his hands by the fire. 'Let's at least get these wet clothes off you. Winlock, you're shivering' 

And MacCready was. The cold dampness chilling his bones. And apprehension and desire trembling in his hands. Adam was close now. MacCready wanted to tell him to fuck off. But he didn't. He meekly allowed Adam to remove his coat. Kept his dignity intact by playing along with this wannabe seduction by pretending to himself that this is _totally_ what he intended to happen. Kept his cool as Adam's hand skimmed the crotch of his trousers. Forced his mouth into a cynical twist as Adam started to unbutton the waistband. 

'Are you sure about this Winlock?' Adam whispered in MacCready's ear, his lips brushing the side of MacCready's cheek, 'I promise...'

But whatever Adam was about to promise was lost forever under MacCready's guttural growl. 'Just get on with it...'

Adam's fingers moved down the side of his face. MacCready shivered in spite of himself. He was still unsure. Hadn't signed up for this. Then Adam's lips brushed the skin of his neck. MacCready's flesh goosebumped though not through cold anymore. MacCready shut his eyes. Gritted his teeth. None of this lovey-dovey stuff. It was too intimate. Too intense to bear. Just. Release. That was what he craved. He snarled from the corner of his mouth, 'Skip the foreplay. Hurry up already...'

Adam's response, a low chuckle, reverberated against MacCready's neck, little nips on the sensitive, exposed skin. Adam's hand on his chest, unbuttoning his shirt, brushing his naked skin as his fingers dipped under the hem of MacCready's t-shirt. So... maybe this wasn't going exactly to plan. MacCready gulped as Adam's mouth kissed its way down his neck. He closed his eyes, hoping his increased heartbeat and clammy flesh weren't too indicative to Adam as to _how much_ he was surrendering himself to Adam's ministrations. As long as Adam didn't expect him to respond, just to sit back and humbly receive as he was doing now everything would be cool. Yeah. A little groundwork wouldn't hurt. In fact, far from hurting MacCready was feeling waves of pleasure. He sat with his hands clamped to his sides allowing Adam to 'thank him'. No way was he going to lower himself to give back any of the pleasure he was receiving to Adam. He was supposed to be Winlock after all. And Winlock was a psychopathic asshole. 

Adam continued, seemingly undeterred by MacCready's lack of response. One hand continued playing over MacCready's chest while his other twirled and carded through MacCready's still damp hair. Slightly rougher now, until with a decisive, almost harsh movement he pushed MacCready's head back, exposing his mouth and bringing his own lips down for a kiss. 

'Woah...' MacCready broke away in protest. 'Nah..' 

Adam shrugged, 'OK, OK I'm sorry Winlock, it's just you're so damn kissable'

MacCready couldn't help but let a sardonic snort of laughter escape his so-called kissable lips. _Yeah. Right. Who was this guy trying to kid? Ain't nobody wanting to kiss this mouth with his teeth missing and whatever. Lucy was different. She'd loved him. Had known him forever. But this guy? What was his angle?_ 'Look... Adam, I urgh, let's just sleep now and go our separate ways tomorrow. '

Adam made a disappointed shrug. 'OK, if that's what you want, Winlock. You're the boss.'

 _Winlock_ MacCready kept forgetting his alias and his own genius in using it. 'Too right I am. Now you gonna suck me off or what?' Somehow pretending he was Winlock made this a whole lot easier. _MacCready_ would never demand a blowjob from a stranger. But now, he was Winlock, which meant he really _should_ behave badly if he wanted to be convincing.

So ... now what. _Oh c'mon MacCready._ He berated himself. _Not even you're that fucking dumb._ Then there was no time to think about etiquette anyway. Adam had removed his t-shirt to reveal his impressive physique. MacCready stared bemused at this vision of bare chested perfection in the firelight, and regretted the contrast between his own somewhat scrawny physique and Adam's pleasing form. Start the day with a massacre finish it being pleasured by a beautiful young man. As Gunner days went they didn't get better than this. If you skipped the little man hunt and swim in the middle that is...Right, schoolboy error, that's a MacCready thought... _I am Winlock. Winlock. What would Winlock do?_ Probably much the same thing MacCready did: Lie back and let Adam do the donkey work. 

 

Adam sat beside MacCready, by this time he was wearing just a pair of shorts. They weren't concealing much, his cock was pressing hard against the fabric. Seeing how aroused Adam was to be in such close proximity to him MacCready felt his own cock straining against his trousers in sympathy. Adam lifted MacCready's t-shirt off over his head, hands caressing and skimming his torso. MacCready groaned despite fearing an overt show of desire would make him even more vulnerable. Fuck, he'd defy anyone not to groan in this situation. Adam had undone MacCready's trousers, helped him ease himself out of them. Now they pooled around his ankles, his boots still on. _Just in case_. In case what, he needed to make a quick getaway? Uhhh the thought floated away and popped like a bubble. Adam's hand was now toying with MacCready's cock and balls. Casually, calculatingly. Long lazy strokes along MacCready's shaft that left him craving more. Adam's moist lips trailed down his chest. A groan rent the air, MacCready immediately stifled it as best he could.

Adam looked up at him, smiling, 'It's OK Winlock, no one will hear us here...' 

_Us?_ Did that mean Adam was also planning on groaning? That he was getting pleasure doing these things to MacCready's body made his stomach lurch. Oh God... Another groan from MacCready's lips as Adam returned to his lazy exploration. His kisses warm and tender, and agonisingly slowly working their way down his chest. MacCready worked his fingers through Adam's hair. Purely to hurry him. The soft silky hair against his fingers was just an added bonus, and the noises Adam made as his head was gently guided to MacCready's sensitive spots were probably fake. Oh, but they were convincing and MacCready felt them right in the groin. 

Adam's fingers danced around the shaft of MacCready's cock, he looked MacCready in the eye. 'You like that Winlock...?' 

'Oh God, yes...' MacCready had by this point almost abandoned being cool and detached. Wanted Adam's mouth on him, suckling on him, filling his groin with fire.

Adam placed one of his long delicate fingers on MacCready's bottom lip. 'Show me... show me how you want me to suck your cock...'

MacCready gulped. This wasn't how he had envisaged it. A quick blowie then bunk down for the night, not this drawn out erotica. 'Show me...' Adam's voice. Louder this time. MacCready did as instructed. Self-consciously running his tongue around the tip of Adam's digit before parting his lips and taking the finger into his mouth. His eyes locked onto Adam's as his tongue played around the finger. Adam's pupils huge and dilated with desire, and still MacCready worked his tongue around Adam's finger finding a rhythm before Adam eased his finger away, leaving MacCready almost bereft, desperate for an outlet.

Adam's hand grasped MacCready's cock more firmly this time. A small pumping action. Just enough to rip another guttural groan from MacCready, which rose in pitch as Adam's tongue played and swirled around the tip of his cock. 

'AAAddddammm,' MacCready's voice boomed through the cave, echoing off the walls until a chorus of 'Adams' reverberated and dwindled. That effect and Adam's expert mouth were causing MacCready's heart to beat so fast that he wouldn't be surprised to hear his heartbeat echo and rebound off the walls along with his voice. His body tensed, his hands clawing Adam's hair, directing his head as his mouth worked the length of MacCready's cock, with increasing speed. Adam's hands braced against MacCready's thighs, stabilising himself as he worked, then reaching round to clamp around MacCready's butt cheeks as he took MacCready's length buried to the hilt in his mouth, his tongue pulsing and releasing, the rapid breathing through his nostrils adding to the overwhelming sensations. Adam groaned around MacCready's cock, the extra vibration and intensity bringing MacCready close to the brink. 'Adddaaammm, I... I..' 

Adam was well aware that MacCready's orgasm was imminent. MacCready tensed, shivered, shot his load into the back of Adam's throat as he came. Adam backed off slightly, cum dribbling from his chin and MacCready's cock leaving his mouth shiny and sensitive and still glistening with his cum. MacCready groaned, sunk back onto the hard floor of a cave, nothing but an old sleeping bag to rest on. His entire body limpid and spent, as Adam daintily licked the last of the cum from the head of his cock MacCready sighed and shut his eyes. _Well, that was all right, I suppose..._ he thought as he luxuriated on the far from ample sleeping bag. He felt relaxed enough now to finally take his boots off and ease his trousers down and lay them out to dry before returning to lie on the sleeping bag. A pleasant relaxed feeling washed over him despite his better judgement. _Now what?_

'Winlock, you are so beautiful, and you taste so good. Anyone ever tell you that?' Adam sat by the fire, regarding MacCready's recumbent form.

'Oh yeah...All the time...' MacCready lied through his rotten teeth _yeah, and he had legions of attractive young men just queueing around the block to pleasure him like this. This Adam guy must think he was born yesterday._

'We'll stay here a few days until the Gunners back off and then we can make our way to Diamond City,' Adam seemed to have decided that they would now be travelling together.

MacCready eyed him. 'We? I don't think so... I want to travel alone. Safer that way.'

'Aww c'mon Winlock... We make a great team. They won't be looking for two men. They'll be looking for you on your own.'

'Look Adam, it's me they want, they don't give a flying fuck about some random settler. You'll be safer without me.'

'I'm tired. Let's talk about it in the morning. Winlock can I sleep next to you?'

 _Oh fuck no._ MacCready's initial reaction. Unspoken. He pretended to reflect on the question, realised that it would be safer to keep an eye on Adam this way. Less chance of any funny business. Before MacCready had even spoken Adam was already dragging the other sleeping bag next to MacCready's. OK. He was a pretty light sleeper. There was no way Adam would be able to steal a march on him if he was this close. Just to be on the safe side he placed his rifle next to him and his bundle of caps beside the pillow. 

Adam was already lying on his sleeping bag, motioning MacCready to lie back down. Feeling more than a little uncomfortable MacCready climbed under a blanket that Adam had produced from somewhere. At least it was warm and dry. 'Hold me Winlock...' _What the fuck had he got himself into? _MacCready placed an awkward arm around Adam's body. Adam sighed and nestled his back into MacCready. It wasn't long before Adam was asleep. Or giving a very good imitation of it. Finally, free to think without interruptions MacCready idly stroked Adam's body as he thought. Yes. This was all very cosy and nice but could he trust this guy? Of course, Adam couldn't trust MacCready. Didn't even know his real name. And never would. Nope. This would never work. It was ridiculous to even consider travelling together. Give it a couple of days for the Gunners to cool off and MacCready would leave. Alone.__

**Author's Note:**

> For the October Picture Prompt challenge.  
> [@likegoodangels](http://likegoodangels.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts)
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> My tumblr is : [thebanquosghost](http://thebanquosghost.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
